


Fall into place

by WarwomanWay



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Clint needs to come out of the closet, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fluff, Humor, Multi, Not Beta Read, Past Relationship(s), Phil Is a Good Bro, Trapped In Elevator, a bit of angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-09 20:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarwomanWay/pseuds/WarwomanWay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony just wants to buy a new building for Stark Industries, Darcy is not to happy about his choice.<br/>Natasha is one hundred percent sure the only reason her and Clint are still together is because its comfortable, and has nothing to do with the fact that Clint is so deep in the closet that he can't see the sun even in the form of Phil who is only there because he promised his mother that he wouldn't let his sister do anything stupid.Bruce is not amused. Steve's playing referee keeping everyone from killing each other. And Bucky he is just along for the ride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall into place

Darcy is on a rampage, that much is apparent to Jane who quite frankly has had enough of her roommate's temper tantrum. It is best to put a stop to things now before everything got out of hand.

"That bastard." Darcy raged. 

Jane knew as of late that Darcy could only be talking about one of two people; Loki Odinson her ex boyfriend or Tony Stark the man who one sole purpose in life was to destroy a national monument. Darcy's words not Jane's. Jane was going to put her money on the latter considering everything between Darcy and Loki was civil at least for the moment.

 "How dare he think he can just destroy a building with so much history?" Darcy pressed on, running her fingers through her dark locks.

 _Deffiently talking about Stark._ Jane thought stepping forward.

"Darcy, maybe there is still time for you to do something." Jane suggested gently. She was all for anything that involved Darcy leaving the apartment for a few hours. Thor was due to show up at any minute, and with Darcy's very recent break up left things awkward, Thor not knowing what to say to her, to prove that he did not wish to choose sides between his dear friend and his beloved brother.

Darcy gave her a defeated look "Its too late, the pompous asshat signs the papers today at noon." It was followed by an overdramatic sigh "All hope is lost."

 Jane pinched the bridge of her nose."Darcy." It was an exasperated sigh.

Darcy's head popped up to look at her roommate, the wheels were turning in her head.That look scared the mild mannered woman, it always meant the other one was about to do something rash.

"Oh no! Please tell me whatever your planning doesn't involve paint this time?"

 It was Darcy's turn to give an exasperated sigh.  _The one freaking time she tags Stark's tower with spray paint no one will refuse to let it go!_

 _"_ No, Jane no paint involved, this time." There is a small smile of pride on her face. "But I do believe I will go see Mr. Stark."

* * *

 Phil felt his heart sink, the way it always does when he walks into Fury and Hills Law's office. Swallowing back the bitter feeling that he always got whenever he saw his ex lover's name on the building.

_"I'm sorry Phil, it's me not you." Nick expected that to make Phil feel better but it just made him hurt worse._

 Sighing deeply, he played his shoulders back and tilted his head up; he refused to let anyone see just how bad it had hurt. He walked past the reception desk where Skye sat typing away on her computer.

"Hey Phil!" Skye called out cheerily. Phil genuinely liked the young law student, he thought she would make one hell of a lawyer one day. 

Smiling at her. "Hey Skye. Any messages?"

Skye nodded turning towards a stack of random papers that littered her desk. Phil frowned  _how the can she find anything?_

"Ah here it is." Skye stated turning back to face him. "Your mother called. Twice" 

Phil flinched. 

"Also your sister Darcy called.I like her, your sister."

Phil snorted. Skye and Darcy in the same room was the last thing he needed. He made a mental note to keep Darcy far away from the office as possible.

After he thanked her, he retreated back to his office.  _Might as well call mom back._ If anything he was curious as to what Darcy did this time. His mother always called whenever Darcy was up to something.

* * *

 Natasha the bridge of her nose in frustration. She loved Clint she really did but her problem was, no matter how hard she tried she wasn't in love with him. She was comfortable with him, maybe too comfortable. Clint used her as a shield; a way of not having to face the truth. It was doing nothing but hurting them both.

"Earth to Tasha." 

Natasha snapped out of her thoughts to Clint waving a hand in front of her face. 

Clint frowned. "Your not even listening."

And she wasn't. Natasha had heard Clint tell the story over a thousand times. She could recite it back to him if she wanted. She didn't want to, however.

Her frowned matched his. "I have a lot on my mind right now, Clint."

Oh how she didn't mean for it to sound as harsh as it had. She wanted to take it back to do anything to take the kicked puppy look off Clint's face, but she couldn't find it in her.

 _When did this relationship become such a chore?_ She wondered to her self.

Out of the corner of her eye she could see two figures approaching, one painfully recognizable. _James Barnes._ The taller blond man she assumed from past conversations with James was his friend Steve Rogers.

Natasha could visible see him flinch when their eyes met. That was the indicator that she needed, that he was still not over how they had last left things a few years prior.

 James looked as if he wanted to say something, anything to her; but by the time he managed to open his mouth four new people had joined the group and the elevator doors slid open with a musical ding.

* * *

Tony Stark shuffled through the elevator among the crowd. He was just observing the random strangers.

"Mr. Stark?" A girl approached.

Tony frowned then looked at her. "I know you, you're the girl with the paint."

"Actually its Darcy." Darcy frowned the man in the suit stiffened beside her waiting for something, for what Tony wasn't sure. 

"Well Darcy, what do you want?" 

 Tony knew what she wanted. Ever since he decided on that old eye sore every one came put of the woodwork protesting it. Even Pepper, his voice of reason told him just how much she had hayed the idea.

Darcy had opened her mouth to speak but was cut off when the elevator lurched forward with a loud grind then halted to a stop.

Darcy had clung to the arm to the man in the suit that had can with her. The couple in the corner had twin shocked expressions on their faces. The curly haired man was cowered in the corner with fear marring his face. 

Tony watched as the tall blond man walked towards the doors, as if to pry them open.

"We're stuck." He stated.

Tony snorted. "Thank you Captain Obvious."


End file.
